


Automatic

by VirginiasWolf



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirginiasWolf/pseuds/VirginiasWolf
Summary: A drabble about what happens when Eve tries to explain digital cameras to Moriarty.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is part of one of those shuffle your ipod and write a drabble challenges I'm doing. In case you hadn't already figured it out, the song that inspired it was "Automatic" by Miranda Lambert, hence the title.

"Duchess, you're telling me that you just press a button and the picture is there within seconds?" Moriarty asked looking amazed at the small device in his hands.

It was hard not to want to burst out laughing at the oddness of a grown man marveling over a digital camera. However, Eve managed to keep a straight face. "Technology has advanced since Conan Doyle's time."

"Can you hold it in your hands?"

This time the fictional's question confused her. "You're holding the camera in your hands right now James."

"I'm inquiring about a paper copy of the picture itself. Surely, this small camera could malfunction or be destroyed and then you'd lose the photographs forever."

"Oh, well you take the memory card out of the camera and put it in a computer and then you can print out the pictures from the camera."

"So the whole concept of a digital camera is entirely dependent on technology that could at times be prone to break or fail?" Moriarty countered, sitting the small camera down on a table.

Now Eve was almost getting a bit annoyed. This had gone beyond healthy curiosity and turned into something like a five year old child who answered every response with "why". "Don't tell me that cameras in your time never broke, and what about film getting destroyed?"

"I suppose you are completely valid in your claims. Because we were born into different environments we each find the technology of eachother's ages impractical and in some ways we are both right."


End file.
